This application is for renewal of a research training grant in cardiothoracic surgery that has been continuously funded since 1994. It is anticipated that in the next ten years there will be a shortage of cardiothoracic surgeons. To meet the future needs it is essential that we train an increased number of academic surgeons. An essential element is training these individuals to be independent investigators. Therefore, the overall aims of the program are to provide a stimulating environment and research training for academic cardiothoracic surgeons. The specific goals are to:1)attract the most innovative, inquisitive, diverse, and motivated candidates; 2) provide them with the highest possible level of training in the basic and clinical research in cardiovascular and pulmonary physiology and pathology; and 3)foster critical thought to prepare the trainees for an independent academic career and leadership role. The strength of the program is its interdisciplinary approach to scientific proble solving in which clinically recognized problems are studied in animal models of human disease at the integrative, cellular, and molecular levels, which can then be translated to clinical solutions. A key component of this training program is the faculty, which includes 22 faculty members with over $25 million of NIH support and extensive experience with research mentoring. They represent 4 separate departments with a history of collaborative research. Over the last 30 years, the laboratory has trained 94 US postdoctoral research fellows. Of these 63 (68%) are in academic medicine. Six are division chiefs or department chairpersons, and one is a principal investigator at the NIH. The NIH T32 training grant has provided key support for this training. We have also trained 103 foreign research fellows and 56 (54%) of them are in academic medicine. Prior to the start of the present NIH training grant only 7% of our trainees were female and 3% were from underrepresented minorities. In the last 10 years, 31% of trainees have been female and 19% have been minorities. This T32 is essential element of our research training and we request support for four postdoctoral trainees. (End of Abstract)